Candy Kiss
by Palas Lis
Summary: Dia dos Namorados. Surpresa. Chocolate. E um beijo doce... ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente para L. Summers››


_**Disclaimer – **__"Inuyasha" não me pertence. É da tia. u.u_

* * *

_**Revisão – **__Presente de Dia dos Namorados para uma das pessoas mais importante que Deus colocou na minha vida, __Lílian Summers__. Amo você, Lia, para sempre e sempre! /o/_

* * *

_**Notas da autora – **__Aqui está um ficlet que escrevi com Rin e Sesshy para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados especialmente para a Lia. \o/_

_Ah, eu estou viciada em oneshots graças a Lia, então logo, logo estarei publicando mais. :-D_

_Espero que gostem e se divirtam com o ficlet. \o/ \o/ \o/_

_Agradecimentos especiais a __Mitz-chan__ que fez o favor de revisar. Obrigada, querida. Te amo! /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Candy Kiss**

_By Palas Lis_

_For L. Summers_

-

-

Dentro da cozinha pequena do apartamento, Nakayama Rin estava frente a pia, sem fazer barulho. Os olhos castanhos concentrados no que fazia; os cabelos negros presos desleixadamente no alto da cabeça, com apenas a franja caindo sobre a testa e alguns fios soltos próximos às orelhas. O sorriso traquinas também era notado nos lábios dela.

Era o Dia dos Namorados. Uma data especial, por isso estava preparando algo especial para o namorado.

À sua frente, forminhas em formato de coração recebiam chocolate derretido. Daria bombons para Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Ele gostava de chocolate – ela muito mais, então os dois aproveitariam do presente.

A menina sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

Após terminar de encher a última forminha, ela colocou na geladeira para ficarem prontos e poder embalar com os plásticos vermelhos que comprara no centro da cidade. Queria que tudo ficasse perfeito para ele e faria todo o possível para que isso acontecesse.

Os olhos se voltaram para o relógio na parede e suspirou. Eram mais de três da manhã. Sentia sono, os olhos pesavam e ardiam, mas precisava terminar antes de amanhecer, para levá-los no café da manhã para o namorado.

O jeito era esperar.

A menina fitou com os olhos escuros a tigela que ainda segurava com as duas mãos. Ainda tinha chocolate derretido lá...

O sorriso ficou mais visível no rosto dela e levou a colher grande aos lábios, deliciando-se com o gosto doce. Não percebeu quando tempo ficou ali, encostada a pia com a camiseta larga e comprida de Sesshoumaru cobrindo o corpo; nem quis olhar para o relógio. Apenas ficou comendo o chocolate.

- Rin?

A voz masculina a fez se assustar e balançar a colher repleta de chocolate que estava a poucos centímetros da boca. Os respingos se espalharam, sujando os lábios, bochechas e pescoço. Um grito de susto saiu perdido dos lábios e nem pensou em se limpar – os olhos estavam postos no rapaz, quase petrificada.

Ela piscou ao olhar Sesshoumaru na porta da cozinha, apenas com a calça de moletom surrada de dormir. Alisando o tórax nu, ele se aproximou. Havia acabado de acordar e estava com os cabelos desalinhados e cara de sono engraçada.

Droga. Sesshoumaru nunca acordava durante a noite e quando estava preparando o presente dele, ele fazia o favor de acordar. Era um bobo mesmo.

- O que faz acordada, Rin? – ele perguntou; os olhos dourados na tigela nas mãos dela.

- Nada! – Rin tratou de responder. – Pode voltar a dormir, Sesshy, que eu já vou deitar também.

- Chocolate? – ele afundou o dedo do creme escuro e depois levou à boca.

- É, é chocolate. – Rin falou, emburrada, praticamente jogando a tigela na pia, sujando os dedos da mão esquerda no processo. – Não era para você acordar, Sesshy!

- Que mau humor. – ele sorriu de lado. – E está toda suja.

- Culpa sua que me assustou!

- E o que está aprontando com chocolate?

Ela não respondeu.

Ela levou a mão direita para limpar, mas ele impediu, segurando o pulso dela. Os olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu um frio no estômago quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, sorrindo do mesmo jeito irritantemente encantador e discreto de sempre.

- Não me disse o que está aprontando... – Sesshoumaru, sem soltar o pulso dela, levou a mão em direção a sua boca e lambeu a ponta dos dedos para tirar o chocolate.

- Não é... – Rin começou a falar, mas perdeu a voz quando os lábios dele deixaram seus dedos e encontraram a pele de seu pescoço respingada com chocolate. – N-nada...

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou; os lábios contornando o pescoço à procura de chocolate.

- Eu já... Disse, Sesshy... – ela rendeu a respiração no momento que as mãos dele a seguraram pela cintura com mais pressão que o necessário. – Não é... Nada!

Começava a ficar difícil esconder dele a verdade...

- Não estaria acordada essa hora da madrugada por motivo algum... – Sesshoumaru subiu a mão esquerda pelo corpo dela, fazendo a camiseta subir e mostrar o short curto que ela usava; os dedos tocando a pele dela como se estivesse tocando um cristal frágil e indefeso. – Vamos. Conte.

- Não posso... É... – Rin fechou os olhos por um segundo; as mãos seguravam a borda da pia gelada atrás de si com tanta força que os dedos ficaram esbranquiçados, para tentar se controlar. Ele fazia de propósito. Provocava para conseguir respostas. – Surpresa...

- Surpresa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, com os lábios ainda procurando vestígios de chocolate no pescoço dela. – Que surpresa?

- Não adianta que não vou falar, Sesshy! – Rin reabriu os olhos e tentou empurrá-lo com as duas mãos, mas não tinha forças. Não conseguia reagir, tão envolvida que estava nos braços dele. As pernas fraquejaram; os braços tremiam, como o resto do corpo. – Pare com isso...

- Então me conte. – ele sorriu, parando de beijar e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não. – ela falou e ele sorriu antes de colar os lábios nos dela rapidamente. – Sesshoumaru, não...

Ela parou de falar e arfou. Ele subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, provocando um arrepio intenso. A mão dele alcançou a nuca e afundou nos cabelos escuros, soltando os fios presos; a boca deixando de procurar chocolate no pescoço e subindo para o queixo dela.

Rin desistiu de resistir e circulou o pescoço dele com os dois braços.

Os lábios se encontraram novamente, mas dessa vez ele entreabriu a boca dela. O gosto de chocolate se misturou ao gosto dos lábios dele. O coração dela pulsou mais rápido, muito mais rápido, assim como o coração do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru inclinou o corpo mais para ela, aprofundando o beijo e as carícias – ela estremeceu presa entre os braços dele. Os corpos colados, assim como os lábios.

Droga. Se continuasse daquele jeito, acabaria falando da surpresa. A _persuasão_ dele era realmente boa, não poderia negar. Era melhor afastá-lo, antes que falasse e...

Ele separou os lábios e rumou com eles em direção ao seu ouvido... Aquilo era golpe baixo; ele sabia o quanto ela gostava daquilo... Sesshoumaru roçou o nariz na bochecha rosada e mordiscou a orelha, murmurando em seguida algumas palavras – ela quase não conseguia mais prestar atenção ao que ele falava.

- Não vai me contar? – Sesshoumaru sussurrou; as palavras roucas e baixas a fez morder o lábio a ponto de quase fazê-lo sangrar. – Rin?

- N-não... – a convicção havia sumido, restavam apenas as palavras escapadas dos lábios. – Sesshoumaru...

Os lábios tornaram a encontrar os dela. Um beijo doce. Um beijo quente. Um beijo de chocolate. Ela fechou os olhos, ele também. Apenas sentiam um ao outro. A cada segundo, o calor dos corpos aumentava, formando resquícios de suor neles.

O ar faltou, mas ele se recusou a se afastar, apenas mudou a posição da cabeça. Ele queria fazê-la falar, então precisava de tempo para convencê-la...

A mão aberta nas costas ele a puxou para mais perto ainda dele. A outra mão acariciava o pescoço. Ela estava ofegante e ele finalmente se afastou. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, inchados e respirava como tamanha dificuldade que parecia que havia corrido uma maratona toda.

Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente como convencê-la.

- E a surpresa? – Sesshoumaru tornou a fazer a pergunta que ela não queria responder, descendo com os lábios, beijando os pontos que passava, até chegar pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros; dos lábios dela escapou um gemido involuntário. – O que é?

- É o seu presente de Dia dos Namorados!

Sesshoumaru sorriu satisfeito com a resposta dela. Rin levou as duas mãos para cobrir os lábios; os olhos levemente arregalados o encaravam.

- Viu? – Sesshoumaru a abraçou, sem deixar de sorrir. – Não foi tão difícil assim falar.

É, fora mais difícil _não_ falar... Ela não conseguiu evitar o pensamento.

- Era pra ser surpresa. – ela deu um leve tapa no tórax definido dele, antes de circular a cintura com os braços. – Seu bobo!

- Eu sabia que ia falar. – ele tirou a franja úmida de suor da testa dela e depositou um singelo beijo no lugar.

- Você ficou provocando... – Rin falou, baixando a cabeça, corada.

- Eu sou irresistível, eu sei. – ele falou, convencido. – Agora vamos dormir. Está tarde.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei. – ela fez bico infantilmente, em protesto. – Quero terminar!

- Depois você termina, ou não terá seu presente.

- Meu presente? – os olhos dela brilharam, levantando o rosto para olhá-lo. – O que é?

- Surpresa.

- Não vale! – Rin grunhiu, fazendo uma careta. – Eu te contei, então tem que me contar também.

- Terá que me convencer... – ele sorriu, malicioso.

Ela corou intensamente.

- Estou aberto a negociações...

Ele a pegou no colo e ela circulou o pescoço dele no momento que os pés saíram do chão para levá-la para o quarto; um sorriso feliz nos lábios. Era o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que passavam juntos. Não tinha como não ficar feliz.

E, mesmo ele descobrindo sobre o presente, ainda estava perfeito, como queria.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Rin.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Sesshy.

A morena sorriu ainda mais; o rosto afundando no pescoço dele e beijando levemente, conseguindo sentir o perfume amadeirado dele e o corpo dele se arrepiar com o toque.

Agora só precisava pensar em uma maneira de convencê-lo a contar qual era o presente dela...

-

-

**The End**

-

-

_

* * *

_

-

-

_8 de Junho de 2008._

-

-

* * *


End file.
